


ghost of a ghost

by floraljellyjoy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, also i use he pronouns for ghost mtt, it's ghost feels, send help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floraljellyjoy/pseuds/floraljellyjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had promised. He had promised never to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. promise

**Author's Note:**

> haha oops

The little room was tidied up. The diaries all lined up, the bed made, the poster straightened, the rug clean.

He was leaving. He was taking with him dreams and hopes that had lingered in the air as whispers to the wishing stones, as sighs while watching TV, as words in the echo flowers. 

He had promised. He had promised never to leave. He had promised he would stay there, on the farm, raising snails, and living a simple, quiet life. Of course he wanted to be a star. But he had promised he wouldn’t, because he couldn’t. 

Until he could. Until he met her. Until she showed him those sketches: a form beyond his wildest dreams, with arms and hands and feet and legs and she told him he didn’t have to stay a ghost, he could become corporeal, he could finally be seen and recognized and famous. The feeling was exciting, wild, beautiful.

“D-do you like it?”  
They both stared at the sketches and blueprints for the body for a while. She was nervous as the ghost inspected the ideas, and terrified that he might reject them.   
“I love it,” he whispered, his eyes filled with wonder and tears. 

A few weeks later he broke the promise. He broke his promise and left, closing and opening the door as if he were already corporeal, locking the door behind him. He would not stay here, he would go out and live in the spotlight, a self-made success story. Of course he didn't want to break his promise. But he would, because he had something bigger waiting for him.


	2. smells...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short, short, yet shorter

Immediately they blamed themselves. 

If only they’d been able to convince him. If only they had given him something more. Something like what he wanted. 

They spent a few hours, crying in the room. It felt lonely in there. But it still felt like he was there, twirling, singing, and performing just for them. It was never boring on the farm, because he was there. 

If there’s one thing that can be guaranteed, it’s that Napstablook’s smile is genuine each time.   
And he always made them smile. 

The little room still felt like him.  
It smelled like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smells like mettaton.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more... once it stops being so ooc. Then again, they're minor characters...


End file.
